


Oak X Ferret

by orphan_account



Series: friends smut collection [4]
Category: KFDI
Genre: Other, Piss, Smut, joke, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ;))))
Series: friends smut collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069190





	Oak X Ferret

Oak finished their lemonade, sure that their bladder was much past full at this point.

Ferret bit their lip, half smiling at Oak. Oak pinned ferret to the wall, slightly releasing a bit of piss into the pants they were wearing. Ferret could smell it as Oak started pissing themself, leaving a puddle on the carpet.

Ferret knocked oak into their piss puddle, starting to kiss them passionately.

They fought for dominance with their tongues while Oak continued pissing, making them sticky, sweaty, and hotter by the second.


End file.
